


Adventures of Spider-Man and the Bumble Bea #1

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [28]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Babysitting, Bonding, Brother-figure Peter, Bumble Bea, Cute, F/M, Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is a mom, Post CACW, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre SMHC, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, So does Pepper, Spider-Man - Freeform, Toddler Fun, Tony totally trusts Peter, pseudo-sibling bonding, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Shaitheo requested ‘I’d really love to see Baby Bea with Spiderman (Peter Parker)’





	Adventures of Spider-Man and the Bumble Bea #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaitheo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shaitheo).



> Firstly Happy Valentine’s Day! Much love to you all! Secondly I don’t think I’ve been more excited about posting an update than I am about this one!

“Mr Stark?” Peter answered his phone eagerly on the first ring, after almost tripping over his backpack and jacket that he had discarded on the floor the moment he entered his room.

_“Hey kid. How are your injuries?”_

“The bruising on my face is all gone now, so a lot better.”

_“That’s good. How’d you like a job for the night?”_

“Really?” Peter didn’t hesitate. “Yeah, sure! What’s the mission this time Mr Stark?”

_“Not exactly a mission, more of an actual job. Nothing anywhere near as complicated as last time.”_

“Do I still need the suit?”

_“By all means bring it if you want but I don’t think you’re going to need it.”_

“Okay, what exactly do you need me to do?”

_“I’ll get Happy to pick you up at six-thirty and bring you to the tower. If you have homework bring it with you. There’s a chance you’ll be too tired to do it once you get home.”_

“But you haven’t answered my- - …”

_“You’ll see when you get here kid.”_

And with that he hung up. Peter was left unsure of how to feel. He was happy for the phone call and excited about the possibilities that the night could bring, but he was also confused. What could possibly be going on if he didn’t necessarily need the suit? He decided he was going to take it anyway. Better safe than sorry.

 

“Hey Happy.” Peter greeted the driver/head of Stark Industries security.

Happy didn’t speak, only acknowledging him by glancing at him in the rear-view mirror before he pressed the button that brought up the separator between them.

“Okay…” Peter just sat back in the seat and messed with his phone until they arrived at the tower.

Happy knocked on the window to snap him out of his trance. “We’re here.” He rolled his eyes as Peter jumped before scrambling to get his bag and get out of the car as quickly as he could.

As he got out of the car and just before Happy ushered him quickly inside he stared up at the tower – Avengers Tower – in awe.

 

When they reached the floor of the penthouse he could clearly hear two people arguing.

“I can’t believe you didn’t just ask him!”

“What if he would have said no?!”

“We could have found someone else! You don’t just trick people into babysitting!”

“Who else?! Rhodey isn’t here and Vision doesn’t know the first thing about children! She has Happy wound right around her little finger!”

“She has each and every one of us wound around her little finger! She seems to have this magical power where she can do that to everyone! You told me yourself she had _Nick Fury_ playing hide and seek the first time he met her!”

The argument was interrupted by Happy clearing his throat as they left the elevator. When the man and woman stopped arguing and Peter followed Happy further into the room he could see that (as he had suspected) it was Tony Stark and Pepper Potts who had been arguing.  
They were both dressed nicely, Tony in a tuxedo and Pepper in a floor length grey satin dress.

“Babysitting?” Peter croaked, suddenly finding his voice.

“Yeah, that’s the job for the night kid. An actual job, we’ll pay you and everything.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Pepper told him, smiling softly. “Especially since I know that he didn’t actually ask you. If you want to go home Happy can take you. Please don’t feel forced into this just because you’re already here, because I’m about ready to kill him.” She pointed to Tony.

Peter couldn’t help but smile a little and stifle a laugh at the last part. “It’s fine, I don’t mind… I just, I haven’t spent a lot of time with little kids that’s all…”

“Honestly kid before Bea was born neither had I.” Tony told him. “She doesn’t do anything bad on purpose, you just need to keep an eye on her because she can get up to mischief. Like right now for instance. I’m not one hundred per-cent sure where she is.”

“Am here Dada!” a little voice called from a structure made of couch cushions.

“Ah yes, the fort.”

“The Bea Hive. Remember. She’s The Bumble Bea.” Pepper reminded, slapping him playfully in the chest with the back of her hand.

“Oh how could I ever forget?!” He said in an over exaggerated voice.

Pepper smiled and shook her head. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Watch your language!” Tony instructed in mock offence. “There are two minors in the room!”

Pepper rolled her eyes and moved to the couch cushion structure. “Bea? Come out of there for a second please.” Pepper asked, peering into the structure.

“No.”

“Bea, come out of there.” Pepper instructed. “Mommy and Daddy are going in a minute and Peter’s here to look after you, so come out and say hi.”

“’Kay…” Bea mumbled, crawling out from the couch cushions.

Her hair was tied up off her face in two buns each secured in place with a yellow bow and she was wearing a long sleeved black and yellow striped top with a yellow tutu, some thick tights that matched her top and some shiny black combat-style boots. To top the whole outfit off she even had a pair of what looked to be intricately designed and probably homemade (by Tony of course) bee style wings attached securely to the back of her shirt.

She grinned at him while she grasped Pepper’s hand. “Hi!” She then turned to try and run back to her fort, but Tony managed to grab her.

“Mommy and Daddy are going now princess.” He told her as he picked her up. “We won’t be late but we’ll definitely be back after you go to bed, so you be good for Peter yeah?”

“Yeah Dada.” She nodded.

“Okay, I love you princess. See you later.” He kissed her head.

“Love oo Dada.” She threw her little arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug, which he happily returned.

“Are you sure that you don’t mind Peter?” Pepper asked while Tony said goodbye to Bea, giving her the usual please be good talk. “She can be a handful.”

“I’m sure.” Peter nodded and tried his very best to look as confident as he didn’t feel.

“Thank you.” Pepper smiled and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before turning to say her goodbye to Bea. “Bye-bye princess. Be good for Peter.” She instructed, Bea nodded “Love you baby.”

“Love oo Mama!” Bea gave her the same tight hug she had given Tony which Pepper also returned quite happily.

“Thanks kid, if you want to order food from anywhere Bea will eat almost anything and I’m buying so just ask FRIDAY and she’ll take care of it.” Tony instructed as he passed Pepper her bag.

“Sure thing Mr. Stark.” Peter nodded again.

“Oh and one more thing,” Tony turned to him as he and Pepper were leaving. “If you haven’t already guessed, she loves to play superheroes. So if you do that you’ll soon become her favourite person. And since its Friday night bed time is eight and there is soda for you in the fridge!”

The moment the elevator doors closed Bea ducked away from Peter and dove straight back into her fort.

“Wow, you move quick…” Peter mumbled as he made his way over to the fort which, compared to the ones he used to make as a kid, was quite well thought out and he expected Mr. Stark had something to do with that. “Hey, Bea?” He crouched in front of the fort. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Dunno.”

This was going to be a long night.

Peter sighed as he sat down where he crouched. “How about pizza?” She didn’t respond. “Chinese food?” Still no response. “Thai?” Nothing. “Mexican? Greek? I’m running out of options here, I can’t think of anything else.” He peered into one of the ‘windows’ of the fort. “Are you even still in there?”

Suddenly a pair of blue eyes appeared directly opposite him and even though he couldn’t see the rest of her face he could see the bright smile in them.

“Hi!” Bea chirped before giggling.

Peter felt himself grinning. No wonder this kid had everyone wrapped around her little finger, he’d only met her a few minutes ago and he could already feel himself joining them.

“Hi. Good to know you’re actually there and I don’t have to run around trying to find you before your mom and dad get home.” He joked and she just giggled some more. “So what _do_ you want for dinner? Pizza? Chinese food? Thai food? Something else?”

The blue eyes disappeared, he heard her shuffling away from him and he sighed again, dropping from his crouch to sit down on the floor and feeling a little frustrated until he saw her appear at the entrance.

“Pi’za good.” She confirmed with a nod.

“You want pizza?”

“Yeah!” She jumped to her feet and bounced on her toes excitedly, clasping her hands tightly together.

“Okay, good. What kind of pizza do you want?”

“Cheese!”

“Just cheese? Nothing else?”

She nodded vigorously.

“Okay, how about fries? Shall we get some fries too?”

“Yeah!” She declared. “F’ies good.”

“Good choice, I agree.” Peter nodded. “So now that we’ve decided what do I do?”

 _“Would you like me to order a large cheese pizza and fries from the place Mr. Stark usually uses Mr. Parker?”_ FRIDAY asked, making Peter jump.

“Um, yes please FRIDAY. Thank you.”

 _“You’re welcome Mr. Parker.”_ The AI paused for a moment before adding. _“I’ve put the order in, it should take about thirty to forty-five minutes.”_

“Thank you again FRIDAY.”

_“You’re welcome Mr. Parker.”_

All through the short conversation that Peter had with FRIDAY Bea was staring up to where the voice had seemingly come from worriedly, with her lips pressed into a fine line.

“What’s the matter Bea?”

“Miss Darvis.” She told him simply.

Before Peter had a chance to respond Bea ducked back into the fort.

“Oh, come on!” He muttered.

“Wa’ wrong?” Bea asked as she once again crawled out of the fort, holding a round cushion under one arm and a green teddy in grasped tightly in the other hand.

“Oh, nothing, it’s fine. I just thought you were leaving me for your fort again.” He told her, putting on a dramatic voice.

She laughed. “No, wen’ get.” She held up her two items, like they were prizes, for him to see.

That was when Peter got a proper look and realised what they were and the clear significance they must have to the toddler. A teddy Hulk who was a little faded so Peter assumed that she must’ve had him for a while, maybe even since not long after she was born, and a cushion that was shaped in a circle, it was black on one side and embroidered with a red hourglass, on the other side it was a pale purple and embroidered with a bow and arrow in a darker shade. She must miss them all.

“Your Daddy told me that you like to play superheroes. Who’s your favourite?” He asked.

“Unc’ B’uce!” She grinned, dropping the cushion to her side, still keeping a tight hold of it, and practically shoving the Hulk teddy in his face.

Peter could honestly say that he hadn’t been expecting that. He’d been expecting her to say ‘Daddy’.

She dropped to the floor and sat cross legged directly in front of him. “Who yours?” She asked.

“Actually, it’s your daddy. Iron Man is pretty cool.”

“Dada cool.” She agreed “Bu’ Unc’ B’uce.” She insisted shoving the Hulk teddy in his face again.

Peter couldn’t help but laugh as he gently guided the teddy and her hand away from his face. “Yeah, he’s cool too.” He conceded.

Bea nodded, looking triumphant and pleased with her victory. Peter laughed again.

“Can you keep a secret?” Peter dropped his voice to a whisper and leaned down closer to the toddler. She nodded in response, eyes wide and also leaning closer. “I’m a superhero too.” He stage whispered.

Bea leaned back and looked up to him in anticipation. “Who?”

“Spider-Man.”

Bea shot up and ran over to the nearest couch, clambering up onto it quickly.

“’Pider! Where!” She panicked.

“No, no, no, no! It’s okay!” Peter stood up quickly and followed her to the couch. “It’s okay! There isn’t a spider!” He sat down next to where she stood on the couch. “Don’t worry, there isn’t a spider. That’s just what my superhero name is, Spider-Man because I got my powers when I was bitten by a spider.”

“Icky.” Bea pulled a face, finally sitting down.

“Yeah, it’s not the most interesting origin story is it?” Peter mused. “Oh how’d you get your powers? I was bitten by a radioactive bug, how about you? I wanted to fight in the army for my country and I was picked for an experimental procedure or I’m Asgardian I was born with them.”

Bea laughed at the voices he put on.

“Yeah, I’m not very cool compared to other heroes.”

“P’ay sup’rhero?” She asked, gesturing to her outfit and pointing to the fort.

“You want me to play superhero with you?”

“Yeah!” Bea nodded.

“Then sure!” Peter said with a grin. “But first I think I should get changed into a cool superhero suit like yours.”

“Yeah!” Bea agreed eagerly.

“Okay, you stay right where you are and I’ll be back in two minutes.” He instructed. “FRIDAY? Can you keep an eye on her while I go to the bathroom?” Peter asked as he grabbed his backpack. “Where is the bathroom?”

_“No problem Mr. Parker. Go through the door straight behind you and it’s the second door on the left.”_

“Thank you FRIDAY.”

_“You’re welcome Mr. Parker.”_

“Stay exactly where you are.” Peter warned playfully, making the ‘I’m watching you’ gestures as he backed out of the room. Bea laughed.

 

Peter had decided that it was probably best to forgo the mask for now, he didn’t want to scare her. Again. When he walked back into the room Bea was exactly where she had been before he left.

“No move!” She told him proudly.

“Thank you.” He smiled.

“Wa’ dat?” She asked, pointing to the mask in his hand.

“This is my mask, it goes with my suit. I just haven’t put it on yet.” He held it up in front of his face. “Shall I put it on?”

“Yeah!” Bea nodded. “Put on!” She insisted.

“Okay.” He obliged her and slipped the mask on over his head. “What do you think?”

“Is cool!” She grinned, then frowned looking around the room. “Need mask.”

“We can make you a mask.” Peter suggested, as he pushed his own up off of his face. “We just need some paper and a pen and some string. Oh and some scissors.”

“Paper!” Bea handed him a few sheets. “Pen!” She pointed to a pot filled with a random assortment of pens on top of the bar.

“I’ll get that one. Do you know where I can find some string?” He asked as he walked over to the bar and grabbed a black pen from the pot.

“Ki’chen?” Bea suggested, pointing to the kitchen door.

“Good idea, I bet there are some scissors in there too.” He held out his hand to her. “Come on, let’s go look.”

“’Kay.” She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

Once they were in the room Bea looked in the lower cupboards and drawers to find some string while Peter managed to find some scissors on his first try.

“Ah! St’ing!” Bea held up a small ball of string to Peter triumphantly.

“Good! Now we’ve got everything we need let’s go make you a mask!”

“Yay! Mask!”

Peter drew a standard mask shape on the piece of paper with the pen and coloured it in as best he could. Then he used the scissors to cut the mask and its eye holes out of the paper. He punctured a hole in either side of the mask and threaded the string through it.

“Come here a second, let me try it on you before I tie the knots so I don’t make it too big.”

Bea stood in front of Peter patiently while he slipped the makeshift mask onto her face and tied a knot in the string that was protruding through each of the holes and snipped off the excess.

“There you go! A mask for the Bumble Bea!”

“Yay!” Bea jumped into her best superhero pose.

“Looking good Bea.” Peter complimented.

She grinned. “Me see!”

“Okay, hang on.” He looked around the room to find the nearest mirror and spotted one across the room. “Here we go.” He picked her up and carried her over to the mirror, holding her up to the mirror so she could see.

“Look cool.” Bea nodded.

“Yeah you do!” He told her before putting her down on the floor. “Okay, we can play superheroes until the food gets here. Then we eat, and see what time it is after that before we know if we can play it for a bit longer before you have to go to bed. Deal?” Peter held out his hand.

“Deal!” She grasped his hand and shook it.

 

“Bea I don’t think I can fit in here.” Peter called after her as he tried to crawl into the couch cushion fort.

“’Mon ‘Pider-man! Ge’ the Hy’da agents!”

He had to admit her superhero games were much more thought out than his were as a little kid, then again she did have a lot more first-hand inspiration than he did. He forced himself to be as narrow as he possibly could by completely stretching out and crawling on his stomach, he just managed to fit through and emerge out of the other end where Bea was waiting for him.

“What are you waiting for Bumble Bea? Let’s go!” He lifted her up onto his shoulders and jogged a circuit of the room while she laughed loudly and struck a superhero pose.

 

When the food arrived the pizza was a lot bigger than Peter expected and so was the portion of fries.

“I don’t know how we’re going to eat all of this Bea. But we’re going to have to try our best.” He told her as he set the box down on the coffee table.

“Ver’ big pi’za.” Bea stated climbing up onto the couch and holding carefully onto the plate that Peter handed her once she was sat down, with a slice of pizza that he had cut up into smaller pieces and a handful of the fries.

“It is a very big pizza, I didn’t think it would be this big.” He sat down next to her and started eating his own slice. “Mmm… I think this is the best pizza I’ve ever had though.”

“Yeah! Best!” Bea agreed.

 

Once they had eaten all they could of the pizza and all of the fries. They were both sprawled on the couch with their heads next to each other.

“Oh…” Peter groaned. “I’m so full…”

“Mmmm…” Bea agreed.

“Hey, Bea?” Peter reached up behind his head and nudged her with his hand.

“Wa…?” She turned her head slightly to look at him.

“You want to see something cool that my suit can do?” He asked, turning on the holographic projector that came from the web-shooter wrist band.

“Yeah!” She answered. “S’ow! S’ow!”

“Alright, give me a second!” He laughed and lifted his arm to project the hologram onto the ceiling.

“Cool…” Bea mumbled as Peter flicked through, showing her all of the different things.

 

“It was a good night, you can’t argue with that.”

“I won’t but I can’t wait to get out of this stupid dress and these stupid shoes and wipe this stupid stuff off my face and crawl into bed. I am exhausted.” Pepper slipped off her shoes before she exited the elevator and let out a sigh of relief, wiggling her toes.

“Amen to that.”

Tony followed Pepper out of the elevator and into the penthouse.

Pepper held out her arm to stop Tony from moving any further into the room.

“What?” He asked.

Pepper just placed a finger to her lips and motioned for him to be quiet.

He stepped closer to her and whispered. “What?”

In response she pointed to the couch facing the TV where she could see a red covered foot propped up on the arm.  
The TV wasn’t turned on and there was no noise coming from the area apart from some soft snoring.

“It’s not even that late, she must’ve worn him out.” Pepper whispered.

“What do we do? Do we wake him up and get Happy to take him home or call his aunt and explain then get Happy to take him home tomorrow?”

“Well it is Friday so he won’t be in school tomorrow. Call his aunt. Let him sleep. There’ll be no harm done.”

While Tony called Peter’s Aunt May to let her know what was going on Pepper grabbed a blanket and pillow from one of the spare rooms, hoping that Peter wasn’t too light a sleeper. When she moved around the couch to cover him up she realised why Peter’s foot was on the arm of a couch that was more than long enough to accommodate the teenager.

Bea was laid on the couch with her head next to Peter’s, both of her legs resting up on the other arm of the couch. Peter was wearing the Spider-man suit without the mask, which was on the coffee table on top of a pizza box and beside a little black paper mask they must have made for Bea. The holographic display from his right wrist cuff was projecting onto the floor where his arm had dropped by his side from the couch and the other was laid across his chest. Bea still wore the outfit she had dubbed her superhero suit and her arms were splayed around her head.

“Now that’s just cute.” Pepper said to herself as she quickly snapped a picture on her phone.

“His aunt is fine with it so long as we return him in one piece in the morning.” Tony stopped beside her and took in the scene in front of him. “Looks like someone made a new friend.”

“That’s good. He can babysit more often.”

Tony huffed a laugh. “I’ll put her to bed, you take care of the Spiderling.” He told her as he swept Bea up in his arms, careful not to wake her.

“Okay.” Pepper kissed Bea’s head softly. “Goodnight princess.”

Tony made one of Bea’s little hands wave to her as he walked away. Pepper shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“I hope you’re a heavy sleeper kid.” Pepper muttered as she lifted Peter’s head just enough to tuck the pillow underneath. “Apparently so.” She added when he didn’t even stir. She lifted his arm to turn off the holo-display on his wrist as she covered him with the blanket. “Not the best pyjamas but I don’t think you counted on a sleepover.” She smiled softly. “Goodnight Spider-Man, thank you for taking care of the Bumble Bea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shaitheo, I hope you liked it and it was everything you wanted! If you hadn’t already guessed by the word count I had so much fun writing it! Also I have never wished more that i was any good at drawing people than I did while I was writing this!
> 
> Much love and as always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism as appreciated!


End file.
